221B
by Official Star
Summary: Violet Lockwood many call her the American Sherlock after being hunted by a mysterious killer she moves to London. But can Sherlock Handle the competition?
1. The American

Bored thought I'd try out some Sherlock fan-fiction let me know what you think ideas hopes. Umm.. It's cool I can update this a lot because I'm on vacation.

Please enjoy I know I'm not Moffat but I like Playing with Character. Speaking of which I don't own Any of these Characters BBC Does so enjoy and maybe comment and vote

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When I was a little girl I lived in a small flat in England.

Spent recess in a study. I was odd in very many glasses too large for my small face.

My hair pulled back... But I Always longed for acceptance. There were very little people who wanted to play with me. In games I was excluded ,especially physical activities. I had the perfect life Child genius,perfect parents , there were two children at my school who I considered friend,one considerably older,but watched over me,and another about my age who saw past Father was a copper worked perpetually dusk to dawn. My Mum was a florist. I always took I test in my Dads Cases I would sneak in look at the pictures and solve them ,leaving nothing but a note as to how I solved hobby for an 10 year day perfection rotted away... A shattered memory,A faded painting , a wrong note in a beautiful symphony. One day one of the men my father put away came back. I was at school while a barrel was at the back of the heads of the two people I can say I ever loved.I came home to walls splattered with Crimson,that looked like someone threw dark red I saw my Mum and Dad on the floor.I reached into my pocket grabbing onto miscellaneous items feeling my way to a pen and notepad.I solved the case as I would've for my Father. Then I left a note in red pen ,Took all the money I could and ran to America. I should've left a letter for my friends but there wasn't ever slaughtered my parents was after me next. I had to disappear so I boarded the nearest flight to America,with the suitcases I had always had ready for a time like Parents Next of kin lived in America ,California to be precise ,and I like precision. The last of my namesake,the last of my family, by blood anyway.

Not that I have friends Emily was in her 20's ,I stayed with her until I got on my feet. Her mom (my only aunt died In a car 's father died of Cancer a year back.)

That was me. Child genius running,from her parents killers.I knew who killed them ,but I also know he wouldn't stop until I was dead. So I had to run... I used my intelligence and my skills of deduction to vanish. Remove every trace of evidence wiped my shoes and covered them in plastic wiped my finger prints ,covered my finger prints with gloves, went over anything that said I lived there and removed it. Except the photographs. I didn't want anyone to forget I existed once,however I took one, my favorite. Wiped the dust off on everything and ran.I didn't stop at any stores on the way to the airport.I walked in the alleyways were I knew there was no Cameras. Put my hair in a ponytail tucked it in my hat. Removed every Trace of were I went. Created a false identity by hacking into government servers,threw out the phone I used,smashed it and burned the tracker. I changed my name and Fled to America with a backstory that I was an orphan who was recently to be taken in by her Aunt in America. I had a hat scarf and sunglasses on so nobody would recognize me. When I arrived in California Emily was waiting at the gate.

"Ahhh... Adrain kiddo I am so sorry about your Parents." She looked at me sympathetically. Tears streaming down my face dripping onto her beautiful suede jacket.

In an attempt to make me smile she told me something I would never forget.

"You're a little Smarty aren't you? ...London's biggest Mystery,Everyone's looking for you. Don't worry I didn't tell them when they called me. But I know you changed your name when you came to America so what do I call you... I know I can't call you Adrian Danvers anymore." She laughed he light blonde hair draped down her shoulders like a soft pillow. Her calming blue cornea was filled with light blue streaks that swirled like crystals in concern seeped through her stone cold Façade.

"Violet,Violet Lockwood..." I smiled

"Well Violet Lockwood, Houdini's apprentice ,the girl who disappeared." She laughed

And imitating my British accent "Well miss Lockwood we are going to have to loose the accent.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

20 years later.

There were headlines about me everyday.

Modern Day Nancy Drew?

Detective Lockwood worlds best?

Detective Lockwood real life Jessica Jones.

Super Sleuth at it again.

I had gotten used to America lost the accent... Was engaged to an amazing man. Named Chase Emily was doing well.

"Hey Vi I have work see you later." He kissed me on the check on his way worked for the F.B.I . So he had to keep his work secret. However I always knew by my deductions. He had been back and forth to Britain for a while he was after some big shot crime lord or something.

"Be careful ok , don't do anything rash ok?" I asked giving him one last hug

"Love you." I smiled

" Love you too." He replied

I finally had a normal life again that is until one day.

Until one day I was at work. I worked for A prominent government agency. Only a few people knew my real phone number.

I picked up the phone on the other end was a British man with an accent that could pass as American if bits of British didn't leak through on the vowels.

"Hello Miss Lockwood,You don't know me ,but I know you. I have a little friend and he is so very much like you. Mm mm...but you wouldn't know that would you. Oh don't read the Sunday paper or watch the news program ,but you love Telly don't you?" The man asked

"Who are you? telling by you're voice your male mid twenty seconds early thirties from background noise I can tell your in a park, your a little cocky but with a high I.Q. I would say your smartness could rival my own but I wouldn't be dumb enough to call someone and give away I'm In a park in London next to a train station , so Quincy state Park. Your voice and demeanor suggests your a Physcopathic disorder and the fact you called about someone in an angry tone of voice suggests vendetta. Hmm. Physco with a Vendetta against his enemy. Probably calling to enlist my help,but your on a burner phone which makes me guess your either a criminal or running so I nah not interested in helping thanks for your offer though." I smiled.

"My names Jim. Don't worry if you comply I can be a friend."he sounded to pleased with himself.

"Umm. Nope I'm still saying no not going to change my answer.

"Hmm... The American Holmes...funny you're supposed to be smart, ugh this is so very boring well you forgot to deduce this wasn't an offer. What's your Lovers name Chase is it?" You could hear his sick grimace through the phone.

"How about your cousin Emily , oh there really concerned about you right now. Tsk tsk ,

You should really check the text you sent. Hi Chase and Emily my closest friend and my Soon to be husband. I am so going to miss has me... Holding me at 437 empire street. I know because of the smell of the house the amount of dust the roads we went down and the size of the building. Help me." He smiled.

"I'm still not helping you I can save them there's time isn't there? On your little ..." I hung up the phone and called the F.B.I told them exactly what I knew.

After that I smashed the phone and burned the hardrive.

They took me into there custody. I-I tried to help prevent it. In the next four seconds my fairytale ended.

Boom!

The Earth under my feet trembled the earth rumbled and in the distance was a cloud of orange red and yellow smoke. The smoke reached from there to were we are the smoke covered of lungs like a casing. Coughing for a glimpse of the second time in my entire life ,I cried I lost everyone now. The only two people I really talked to ,dead.

I fell to the ground . My heart beating fast like butterfly wings when they were going fast. My hands against my head. I fiddled with my ring ,but I knew there was no surviving ...is going to pay.

One of Chase's friends Jake said his brown eyes stared at me with sympathy. "take your money and get as far away from here as you can." He gave me one final hug.

With that I disappeared again. Caught a plane to Britain my old home. The fight was a few hours to London where I grew up. I walked there was one apartment open on Ashton street 34 Aston street. I paid my landlord in full. I unpack my suitcase of emergency clothing. And fell asleep on the air mattress I recently purchased.

Sobbing silently because I had lost everything.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

3rd person Pov

The blonde man went to get a coffee the cold nipped at his pale skin.

He passed a newspaper stand and saw one that peeked his interest

There was one newspaper with the caption.

Violet Lockwood returns home to Britain?

How will modern day Nancy Drew fair against Holmes.

"Bloody hell there's two of them now." He sighed a deep breath

" Moved to 34 Ashton street." He bought his coffee one for him and one for a friend whispering under his wispy breath

34 Ashton street.

34 Ashton steet.

He had to meet her.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I hope you like it her and Sherlock will meet next chapter , can he accept an American as smart as him or will he have trouble?

What do you think?


	2. The Uncrackable case

Ok this is a split perspective chapter I hope you enjoy this is me knocking out two chapters in one day.

Yay! I hope you like it comment like ,follow me.

All are acceptable.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Johns Pov.

I walked to the door after picking up some coffee

I pressed my hand against the door with a steady knock. My knuckles against the hard black wood.

The golden letter's on the door popped out. 221 B ,Baker street.

opened the onyx colored door. She smiled she was an older woman who looked young for her age. Her brown eyes were soft like a teddy bear. Her soft voice greeted me.

"Hello John! Where have you run off too?" She asked the smell of blueberry muffins filled the air of the pastel music form Sherlock's violin clouded my hearing.

"I went to go get coffee,while I was out I found this.

I placed the grey paper's on the table. read the headline out loud.

Violet Lockwood returns home to Britain?

How will modern day Nancy Drew fair against Holmes.

"So there's another detective like him?" She asked

"Yes I think I'm going to try to meet her, introduce her to Sherlock I'm sure she could be a valuable help." I smiled

"How wonderful! maybe he'll stop flirting with you." smiled innocently.

"I'm not Gay !"I growled

"I'm not judging." She smiled sweetly.

With that I snatched up the papers and headed up the black and brown stairs.

The creakiness of each step echoed through the air. I tried my hardest to be silent, however the higher up the steps I got the louder the creaks sounded. When I reached the top ,I opened the black door revealing ,our home.

The walls were blackish brown like the office of an explorer. Wood stacked halfway down. In the middle of the space was a fireplace with moths of all sizes hanging from it. It always smelled hated cleaning so when he went out I there were two chairs next to the fire place, a brown leather one and a red one.

The black planked floors usually announce when somebody was coming.

"Sherlock?" I asked

"Ah...Watson, do you have the coffee?" He already knew the answer his arm was outstretched waiting for it to be handed to him.

"Good." His straight face studies you for a second.

He had on a face I knew all to well. The there was a case I couldn't solve face.

"You couldn't solve it could you?" I pried

"No." He replied with a snap.

"You never did tell me ,what was the first time you couldn't solve a case?" I wondered aloud

" It was along time ago." Sherlock replied extremely short with me.

"Every time I asked you about this you shut it down."I responded I knew something about that first unsolved case upset him. I just wish he would share what.

" it bother you that much?" He glared at me utterly clueless

"Yes!" I exclaimed

"The Danvers case... 20 years ago...Two Adults brutally child escaped left only a note revealing who the killer was and how she figured it out,brilliantly if I may add,and disappears no trace. Not only Did I not solve it, there was only one piece of evidence,the cash was gone. No shoe prints,fingerprints,not a slight missing was the first and only time I was utterly clueless, of course I was only eight years old but I revisit it the evidence and to thus day I don't have the slightest clue. I FELT UTTERLY MORONIC!" He explained.

There was more there than he was letting on it was the first time I had seen him that upset over any was ,most likely ,because he couldn't solve it.

He looked at me searching again.

"Sherlock I'm going out." I stated promptly.

"Where?" He prodded

"To meet a friend." I replied

34Ashton Street.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Violets Pov.

I was already dressed. Straight Blue Jeans , Purple plaid top,and my usual light make up.

My brownish black hair pin straight falling down my blue eyes scanned the room eyeing all I got from the shops. I kept the ring on taking it off felt too final.

Knock knock.

I opened the little door.

A blonde man in a grey sweater stood there.

"Hey... Your not a client too calm safe to say you wanted to chat? ... Come in."I smiled.

"Um you're nice.."He started

"And that surprises you because you've met with people like work for one based on the fact your trying to read me right now. You have already stopped for coffee so it's safe to say I don't have to offer you any I can tell by the redness around your mouth and on your hands. You get sick of your friends antics some times. Based on your posture he Usually takes the you just want a life of your own. Am I right...umm.. Sorry I forgot to ask your name?" I deducted

"John..." He replied slowly he walked around me 3 times studying.

He looked at my hand.

"So who's the lucky bloke?" He asked pointing to the ring

"He...umm died yesterday it's why I'm back actually." My eyes started watering.

"Oh my god ,I am so sorry I didn't mean too." John replied cautiously

"No it's okay really how would you have known?" I smiled

" who you are nothing like my friend other than being incredibly smart." He smiled

"Why is your friend mean?" I asked

"No just a Wanker." John smiled

Just as I was talking to John I got a text. I check my phone.

Got a new Friend darling?

Jim Moriarty xxxxx

"No,no,no,no,no,no!" I screamed

"What?" John asked concerned

"The man who killed my friends is back for me." I said panicking

"Show me the mobile ." I handed John my phone

"Violet you need to come with me right now. I know this man and he won't stop until your dead. I can help you but you have to stay with me and Sherlock." He responded.

Without hesitation I took my suit case and left with John.

I got in the Cab after John did it was about a 15 minute drive.

John was asking me Questions about Moriarty I didn't answer all of them but I answered most.

We arrived on what John said was Baker Street. He banged his pale fist against a black wooden door with the numbers 221B in golden at the top.

" !" John called

He waited and called again

" !"

The door opened in a fluid motion to reveal a short woman who looked much younger than her actual age.

"What's all the ruckus John?" She looked genuinely concerned.

When John came in her attention diverted to me.

" you must be Violet. I'm ,It's a pleasure to meet you ,would you like a muffin?" smiled at me.

"Wow that's sweet but I'm you." I smiled

John proceeded up the stairs and I followed.

I could here a voice through the door.

"If you're not John go away I'm incredibly busy ,and your probably incredibly boring!" They shouted.

"It's John open up its urgent!" John shouted back.

Sherlock opened up and John led me in.

"Who's that?" He asked

"Ok! I know the only way you're going to let me in is if I do this. carry yourself with good posture,meaning you think highly of yourself. You have little friends because you push everyone away hinting at high functioning sociopathy.

You only care about things when there's adventure involved. You have a brother but you don't like him much because you think he's annoying. However your subconsciously trying to one up him and prove your better than him. Which indicates you felt your parents like him better which is probably why you don't talk to them callouses on your fingers suggest you play an instrument based on the angle there at you play pay for suits because you want people to think your more important than you are ,you wear a big trench coat everywhere because you feel it helps you be prepared and you carry everything in loathe large amounts of attention, and you hate your trademark hat even though the normal people love it. Sound about right now listen to John." I deducted.

Sherlock stood there utterly dumbfounded.

"Sherlock ...Its Moriarty he's back. Look at the text he sent Violet." John handed the phone to Sherlock

Got a new Friend darling?

Jim Moriarty xxxxx

"He knows her how does he know her...unless he wanted to use her to get to me." Sherlock deducted pacing around the room.

"My turn ...American British terminology so you were born in Britain. Lines around your eyes suggest you haven't slept in days. Your posture states your important in America. You've moved around a lot hence the have a traumatic past and you don't remember your childhood much which is why you always look over your left shoulder. Arrived in Brittan yesterday via plane, and your,your engaged." He deducted

" actually not engaged he umm..died Yesterday..." I responded

"Oh..ok ...good then!" Sherlock smiled because he got most of it right

"Sherlock!" John responded angrily

He could see my eyes water.

"It's ok I'm not one to get offended." I responded

" Why...why did they die?" Sherlock asked

" because, Moriarty wanted something and I said no and now he wants me dead only logical play." I responded.

"Look I invited her to stay here with us keep her safe from Moriarty and she could help us solve crimes she has a knack for it according to the Americans." John smiled

"Ugh.. Fine." Sherlock responded

"Is he always this cold?" I asked

"You have no bloody idea." John laughed

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I hope you like it there's a lot I have planned for the next few chapters!

I hope you like it please give suggestions!

next Chapter we learn about Violet and how she solves cases!


	3. The Rememberance Cunondrum

Yay you're actually reading the 3rd chapter that's new!

I hope you enjoy!

Wow 3rd chapter in a day I am on a roll. Ok I'll stop showing off.

Like this comment read it, follow me all acceptable

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sherlock's Pov

Bored! Bored!Bored! Bored! Bored!

I'm So desperately Bored!

I'm up early as usual and the only people up are me and .

I'm going to go wake up John and Violet!

I need to work , I need to Track down Moriarty!

I banged on Johns door with my knuckles.

"John! I'm Bored wake up!" I called

"Bloody hell Sherlock! You can't just wake people up because your bored!" John screamed at me. I have no idea why anyone would want to waste their lives with excessive or needless hours of sleep you only need 7-8.

"I can't see why not?" I inquired looked at him my head slightly tilted to the left.

"I'm going downstairs to wake up Violet." I declared. Fixing the bottom of my suit.

"No you're not." John stated blocking me.

I don't understand why it's so important to him. I brushed past him with my best posture and proceeded down the stairs.

I walked up to Violets door and banged on it with my knuckles.

" Violet I'm bored wake up!" I called.

She opened the door and slapped me in the face. I don't understand what that was for.

Hey she's not wearing the ring Stage 7 acceptance. I still don't understand why it was necessary to slap me.

She was about to slam the door when she promptly said

"Screw you!" Why did it make her so angry?

I walked up to John.

"John why does waking people up make them angry? More than 8 hours of sleep is not a necessity." I was confused I don't often get confused.

"Sherlock its a sign of respect." John answered groggily.

It took ten minutes for Violet to get changed and eat breakfast.

It's weird because I feel like I've met her before I just don't know where...

It bothers me when I don't know.

I don't like not knowing.

I'm bored!

"John I'm Bored did you find me a case yet?" I asked

"Relax genius he found you a case." Violet sighed with her arms crossed.

"Emery Wallace real estate mogul. Lived alone at the age of dead at her house that in itself isn't interesting the interesting part is that she had security cameras , and the footage shown to us shows she's had nobody in or out for 3 days." John explained

That's interesting it might keep me busy for a few hours.

"Tell them we'll take it."I said in the most blunt way possible.

We drove there, I sat in back John drove and Violet sat shotgun.

It was a quiet ride. John was driving and Violet like looking at the Windows trying to deduce what everyone outside was up too.

We arrived at a large White House with a blue roof. The windows open but all mirrors and reflective surfaces covered in a black shroud, it goes with Victorian funeral used to believe souls would get trapped in mirrors. The fact still adheres to this custom tells us she was traditional. The walls looked nice but there were clear signs the wood was aging paint chipping,sap seeping through the wood,and lastly beginning stages of wood rot. Meaning didn't take care of her home ,or wasn't here often.

Before I could say anything Violet inquired

" Your ex-wife she wasn't here often was she?"

She was upstaging me! I was a genius and she was upstaging me!

She may be brilliant,and beautiful but I'm the smart one!

" often resided in a cottage in Sussex." replied

"How could you have possibly known that?"Hamson asked

"The wood."Violet and I both answered.

"The wood?" inquired.

"The wood was aging , paint chipping on it ,sap seeping through and it was in early stages of Woodrot. If you lived in a place year round you would notice."I chimed in

I looked around a bit more examining the body. Singular stab wound with a dull knife ,whoever did this was biding there time,killing with pure pleasure.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Violets Pov.

There was something so obviously wrong with the floor. One piece of wood looked more used or worn than the others. I stomped my foot on each Panel of the black wood.

Thump,thump,thump,creak.

"John!Sherlock! Over here I think found something." I called

John waltzed over whereas Sherlock came utterly annoyed.

"Stomp your feet on the wood see if you can hear what's different." I instructed

"I don't get it ."John stared at us.

Creeeeaaakk

"Violet!Your brilliant!" Sherlock exclaims hugging you.

"It's one of the underground passage ways from world war 2 ,people forgot to keep remembrance of."I stated

I squared down and pried open the tunnel with a Crowbar Sherlock just had lying around. In side the door of the hatch was a note.

To Sherlock John and Violet.

Heres a little present Violet

For you're birthday

Seeing as your only

Two people you cared ably are dead

Darling.

But I remembered

Happy birthday

Jim Moriarty XxxxxXx

P.s I did it.

"It's your birthday?" John asked with a look of concern and confusion.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He inquired slightly offended

"Look I literally lost everyone I know ,and your nice and all but I don't know you. Not to mention I don't feel like celebrating where in the states I'd be at the funeral of my boyfriend and my friend."I swallowed hard explaining.

"Can we just focus please!" I stated coldly.

God I'm becoming Sherlock.

I put my feet in the tunnel first. Army rations stacked up old covered in spiderwebs confirming my theory this was used as a World War Two tunnel. wouldn't have noticed because of the fact this was more of her house for holiday. So I wouldn't expect her to know.

We're onto you Jimmy boy.

Thanks for using your real phone

Your location wasn't hard after that

Say hi to the nice officers will you?

~~V.L ~~XoXoXo

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sherlock's Pov

I called Lestrade and and informed him of my findings.

The problem of Moriarty was getting more serious by the hour.

Hmmm...

How did I know Violet?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey everyone I hope you liked it there going to be more Moriarty next chapter so stay tuned.


	4. The Unlikely Princess

Sorry guys this chapters going to play with you're feels. A bit don't hate me.

You can however like this ,vote this ,or comment on it.

Now let's play deductions shall we?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

3 months later.

Moriarty's Pov

Mmmmmm...How I love watching ordinary dull little people run around like I were them I would be Scurrying.I like there little legs running of in every direction.

Society has such cute ideas about things. But I want to play a little game.

Last time I used Grimm brothers I'm going to use Disney.

Hello Violet

I do hope you enjoyed your Christmas

I have a little surprise for on your doorstep.

It's a little story ,I think you should really watch.

Bye Sexy

Jim MoriartyXxxxxxxX

Lets see how long it takes her to figure it out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Violets Pov

I had just woken up and completed getting ready for my day.

When I heard a familiar voice.

"Violet you might want to see this." John called

I stepped out I could hear my boots click against 's tile.

I walked and stood next to him.

One look at me he dropped the coffee in his left hand.

Still clutching the wrapped object in his right.

"Oh my god that was clumsy of me I'm sorry." John smiled

Wiping the Coffee from the side walk.

strutted out to see what the matter was.

"Oh ,Violet dear you look lovely." She smiled inspecting my vintage style dress.

I opened the box in my hand. It was beauty in the beast with a note.

Hello Violet

I do hope you enjoyed your Christmas

I have a little surprise for on your doorstep.

It's a little story ,I think you should really watch.

Bye Sexy

Jim MoriartyXxxxxxxX

I don't like Moriarty and I especially don't like the fact he that he's leaving cryptic gifts and calling me Sexy.

I actually have self respect.

"John...you should probably see this." I handed him the movie and the note.

"This is not good. Very very not got." John shook his head.

"Sherlock." John called

"I'm busy John!Leave me alone." Sherlock stated bluntly.

I walked up the creaky black stairs my hand against the wall.

Pushing open the black door, and of course he's playing with Cadavers again.

"If your doing an experiment of how heat effects the the liver and stomach your doing it wrong. Your going to want to remove it from the microwave and Place said ordain in a jar of water that is over 110 Stimulating a fever.A microwave would allow you to stimulate this for an hour at most but a jar of water would allow you to stimulate it for considerably longer." I stated

"I really don't app-preciate being bothered..." Sherlock started turning to face me.

"Why-why are you dressed like t-that?" He asked genuinely confused

He literally has no clue.

"Date later new guy." John chimed in. I told him at breakfast.

"Correction moving on." I smiled.

"S-so ummm... What did you w-want to show me?" Sherlock asked John and I trying to rest his hand of the table behind .

I walked over to him handing him the film that was left on the door step. My short boots clicking all the way.

Hello Violet

I do hope you enjoyed your Christmas

I have a little surprise for on your doorstep.

It's a little story ,I think you should really watch.

Bye Sexy

Jim MoriartyXxxxxxxX

"So this is a clue right?..Watson please do me a favor look up local zoo's see if any animals have been reported missing." I asked rhetorically redirecting the conversation to John. Who just smiled and said sure.

"No luck." John replied

"Defiantly a clue but a clue as to what? That's the proper question." Sherlock asked

"I'm calling Lestrade seeing if he has any ideas."John smiled before dialing.

"So why is this Physcopath so interested in Violet?" John asked after hanging up the Phone.

" because I'm (She's) smart." Sherlock and I relied at the same time.

"He thinks he can use me by swaying me on to his side. What scares me is he is so sure he can do I do t want to and I've made it clear I'd go to great lengths not he killed everyone I loved because I said no. So why is he so sure I'll help him?" I asked.

Lestrade came in I had not had the pleasure of meeting him ,but I've heard nice things.

" Ahhh... Lestrade thanks for coming." John responded

Lestrade's eyes immediately turned to me.

"Who's this then? New girlfriend Sherlock? ..I didn't know you did that." Lestrade asked eyeing me and my outfit.

"I don't. She's a colleague." Sherlock responded shortly.

Ping

Hey Vi

I'm outside when your ready for dinner

~J.R

"Actually Dectective Inspector I have a date but he's outside." I replied

Lestrade looked at me again.

"What's his name?"Lestrade asked

"Jay Ritimmor." I smiled

Grabbing my bag and walking out the black door.

"Violet ,there's a nice man here to see you." called

"I'm coming !" I called down

My heels clicked as I ran down the stairs pulling on my jacket.

Jay was standing in the door way.

His short black hair gelled back. He had a nice suit on ,he almost looked as good as I did almost. His brown eyes stared as a flicker of a smile appeared on his face.

I walked out with my arm and his and got in his lovely black car.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sherlock's Pov.

More fairytale hints from Moriarty that is never good.

But why?

I would say his usual flare for the dramatic.

"Lestrade, what does this mean?" John asked showing him the movie and the note.

Hello Violet

I do hope you enjoyed your Christmas

I have a little surprise for on your doorstep.

It's a little story ,I think you should really watch.

Bye Sexy

Jim MoriartyXxxxxxxX

"It means he's not just after you anymore Sherlock." Lestrade said.

Who else would he be after?

He's been after John

Molly.

Oh your little police detective

pet is on to something hmm

Jim Moriarty XxxxxxxX

"I just got another one... Although the question remains who would Moriarty be after he hasn't before?" I wondered aloud pressing my forefinger against my chin and tapping it repeatedly.

"Not Mycroft he knows I can't stand Mycroft." I added

"Sally?" Lestrade offered

"No not Sally." I added

"Then who else is there?" John asked

"He would go after someone he thinks would hurt me ,someone he hasn't tried before meaning I either met them recently...Oh no!" I thought out loud

Violet!

"Violet! That's his play get me a pen and paper Lestrade don't be idiotic and ,ask for me to explain just do it!" I ordered seething.

She was smarter then him she would trick him outsmart him...but his mind rivals my own there is only one person who could ...outsmart me...Redbeard and there gone.

She's smarter I hope. Although likely she's not.

"What was the name of the man she was going out with?" I asked

"Jay Ritimmori." John replied

I typed it into my computer no results for anybody by that name in London.

"Lestrade I need that bloody pen!" I snapped

"Okay here." Lestrade handed me the pen

I looked at the name

Jay Ritimmor

I wrote it out ,too long for an acronym.

However if I rewrite it using the same letters

Jim Moriarty.

I see you've solved my little puzzle

I thought the beauty in the beast was a nice

Touch ,I once told you

every good fairy tale needs a good old

Fashioned villain ,your obviously the hero

But we were missing a princess,a damsel in

Distress. Oh don't you worry I've already won.

The Beast gets the Beauty in the end.

I've looked everywhere for a girl who could match

Our intellect who would've known I'd find her in the

Dumbest state of America

Cíao

Jim

"John, Lestrade read this." I ordered handing them each the phone.

I was cross now,

Game on!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I'm sorry I warned you. It was going to play with your emotions a bit.

I hope you liked it!


	5. The Empty Palace

Ok I'm going to Hell for this chapter please don't hate me for it especially because I'm rather proud of it.

You can like comment of fan me though if you need to chill.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Violets Pov.

I was riding in the Car with Jay. I told him about my ex.I figured I was only so he knew my mind or attention couldn't always be on him.

"So your originally from London you said and then you moved to the states?" Jay asked his brown eyes looked crinkled as if he had seen horrors.

We were in a Library with Sandwiches from Quinn's Deli.

He smiled deviously sending a text on his phone.

"What are you smiling at?"I asked.

"nothing ,just how beautiful you look."he answered.

I was wearing a black dress.

The top of my dress was nylon with multi colored flowers etched on it and the bottom was plain black.

"Oh um...thanks." I responded.

Jay looked at me.

"Ever wiped a hardrive?" He asked in his American accent.

"No." I responded

"Can I show you how?" He asked he had a big book in his hand.

I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and passed out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Unknown Pov

I woke up In a damp room filled with boxes so most likely a storage facility.

A man in a black suit walked up to me.

"Who are you?"I asked walking towards him.

"Jim ,Jim Moriarty. It's okay I won't hurt you ,I'm your friend. Well...Boyfriend technically...You hit your head hard are you ok?" He asked in a high pitched British accent.

"I-I-I don't know you." I stuttered.

"It's okay Violet ,you live with me remember?" Jim said giving me a hug. He was sweet I could see why I liked him.

"Shhhh...Sit back down. Rest it'll help you get better." He instructed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sherlock's Pov.

I was Angry. I don't know why I was this Angry I just was.

Especially because there was only one person left to call for help.

I texted the only number I could.

Mycroft ,

Moriarty has a friend of mine

221B

At your earliest Connivence

S.H.

Come even if it's Inconvenient

S.H.

"I just texted Mycroft for help." I announced

"Mycroft? You never text Mycroft, he texts you. You would rather die than text you that's like admitting he's smarter than you." John gawked

"Well I don't of much of a choice now do I? If I didn't somebody else would die wouldn't they?" I was beyond Angry I was Furious. Not one has Moriarty Targeted my friends, not twice, three times Moriarty has targeted my friends.

I was beyond done with my "Fan.."

"Why do you care so much?" John inquired completely dumbfounded.

"She looks familiar..like somebody I used to know. I couldn't help them so I figure I can help her." I responded

"Sentiment?" John asked

"God no!" I responded bluntly

"John can I borrow your phone?" I asked

" Whatever for?" John prodded.

"This." I answered

Mycroft,

your bother has O.D on

Cocaine and Heroine

come quick !

J.W.

"Sherlock! You can't do that ,that's your brother!" John snapped

"He'll be here in ten tops." I smiled with Pride.

I went over the text Moriarty had sent again.

I see you've solved my little puzzle

I thought the beauty in the beast was a nice

Touch ,I once told you

every good fairy tale needs a good old

Fashioned villain ,your obviously the hero

But we were missing a princess,a damsel in

Distress. Oh don't you worry I've already won.

The Beast gets the Beauty in the end.

I've looked everywhere for a girl who could match

Our intellect who would've known I'd find her in the

Dumbest state of America

Cíao

Jim

There was a knock at my door. I knew who it was simply by the way he knocked with his first two knuckles.

Mycroft stormed in after John answered the door.

"Where is he is he breathing?"Mycroft asked

"Don't be daft of course I'm still breathing."I responded

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

John's Pov

To be honest I felt bad for Mycroft he was genuinely worried about his brother ,although he was often rude about it.

We were all worried about Violet Lestrade and I were trying to figure out what that text Moriarty sent meant not to mention the movie.

To be honest I've only seen Sherlock this worked up over one person ,me.

I think although he says he doesn't care about people he does care about his flat mates.

" what happened the first time Moriarty did something like this?" Sherlock asked with his blue eyes wide.

"He did something related to the story...Hansel and Gretel was it not?" Mycroft asked

"Which means he's doing the same thing this anyone seen beauty and the beast?" I asked

"I have ...Sally made me." Lestrade replied

"Ok what's the main characters favorite place to be?" Sherlock asked.

"Well Belle liked the Library."Lestrade added.

"What's the most unvisited library?" Sherlock asked franticly.

" umm... The Warlow public." Mycroft chimed in.

"We keep tabs on businesses to make sure there not fronts for criminal activity." Mycroft added

"Well ,what are we waiting for let's go!" I prodded

We arrived at the Library the walls looked marble. You are led up by a multitude of steps.

Once we reached the to Sherlock and I pushed open the wooden doors. Our black shoes making a distinctive clicking sound against the black tile. We Walked past shelves and shelves until we reached a desk.

"How can I help you?" An Elderly lady asked.

Lestrade was behind us and he walked forward to great the lady.

"Police we need to see you security footage from about two hours ago."Lestrade held up his badge.

The lady Shakily turned around the computer.

"Stop can you possibly get this Old woman to move faster."Sherlock snapped knowing full well she couldn't hear him beacause she was deaf in one ear.

"Sherlock that's rude "

The security video played and you could see Moriarty hit Violet in the head with a book and taker her out the back door of the library."

He was going to get what's coming to him!


	6. Blackbeard

Ok this ones a little better.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sherlock's Pov.

If I was a regular idiot I would say the trail ends here.

But it's obvious that's not true.

Moriarty had hit Violet in the head and dragged her out the back. Loading her into his sleek black car.

He didn't realize he left a trail of gas behind ,on an extremely unpopular road.

" The trail ends here." Lestrade stated oblivious to the evidence ,he really is such a moron.

"Wrong! there's a gas trail." I added thinking out loud.

"But usually Moriarty isn't often so careless."Mycroft jumped in.

"Unless he wants us to find him."John thought out loud.

We followed the trail of gas, until we reached the outside of a Storage facility

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Violets Pov.

I woke up on a chair my black dress swaying as I got up.

I heard a long creeeeaaak behind me.

I was terrified . .

A tall man with floppy black hair and light blue eyes stared at me.

"Jim? Are these your friends?" I called.

"Of ,course there my friends sweetie who else would they be princess?"Jim questioned

"Violet...come on you know he's dangerous." A blonde man called

"Who are you?" I asked... I couldn't place him.

"I'm John I'm your flat mate?" He smiled

"Sorry John but I live with Jim..." I stated completely confused as to who these people where.

I decided to do the only thing I knew how to do deduce.

"John,used to fight in Afghanistan based on the tanning and posture. You have an alcoholic sister named Harriet you don't like her much. You've seen more struggles than you want to but your addicted to it.

Black haired fellow the older one ... Nice suit Armani suggests high paying job, the fact there's a badge in your pocket suggests government, posture and high self of steam suggests higher up ,amount of staff suggests even higher,you don't do a lot of walking based on the lack of scuffing or stains on your leathers shoes,which stain easy,suggesting you have other people do most of the work,meaning multiple government the amount you use your phone and the state of its security suggests you are the British government,or M-I6.

The one with the grayish blonde hair, tried to dye it multiple times thought ,we wouldn't notice but we am I saying we. Cheap suit and bag suggests cop work lower level dirty shoes with a lot of scuffing. Blood and dirt stains at the bottom of your pants suggests someone in the field a lot. Detective based on the callouses on your fingers from holding your police issue pistol gun ,for so long.

Lastly Sherlock did you say your name was? You carry yourself with good posture,meaning you think highly of yourself. You have little friends because you push everyone away hinting at high functioning sociopathy.

You only care about things when there's adventure involved. You have a brother but you don't like him much because you think he's annoying awkward because he's right there. However your subconsciously trying to one up him and prove your better than him. Which indicates you felt your parents like him better which is probably why you don't talk to them callouses on your fingers suggest you play an instrument based on the angle there at you play pay for suits because you want people to think your more important than you are ,you wear a big trench coat everywhere because you feel it helps you be prepared and you carry everything in loathe large amounts of attention, and you hate your trademark hat even though the normal people love it,and you are sad although your trying your best to suppress it by your posture and the fact you keep blinking leading with your left eye." I finished

"And Sherlock did anyone ever tell you ,you'd look like Blackbeard if you grew a beard?" I asked

Sherlock looked ready to commit murder himself. His face was red like a tomatoe, eyes squinted with anger,teeth clenched. Sherlock gave his brother a knowing glare. John and Sherlock's brother tried to restrain him. Sherlock broke ran up to Jim and lifted him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Who told her to say that?!" Sherlock interrogated seething.

"Don't look at me , I can't just tell people what to say now can I." Jim laughed enjoying every second of seeing Sherlock riled up.

"You've done it before!" John yelled

"Oh the great game ,you see that was just a little chess,I already got my checkmate." Jim smiled glaring at me.

Jim leaned forward and whispered in Sherlock's ear.

"The princess doesn't remember, I guess an empty mind palace would do that." Jim smiled widely.

"Oops ,It's like the little mermaid,instead of losing her voice she lost her Memory." He grimaced.

"Adíos Sherlock." Jim left with a lingering glare in his eyes.

John and Sherlock drove me to what I think is our Flat.

I remember saying.

"You still look like Blackbeard without the beard."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next chapter is my favorite, it explains what Redbeard is...

Like comment vote follow

Thanks

~LBS


End file.
